Unexpected Change of Plans
by ElSapoLoco
Summary: What happens when Edward gets what he wants most in the world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse in any way.

**Unexpected Change of Plans**

Preface

"Edward?"

At the sound of my name I turned. The shock written on Bella's face was no surprise to me. In fact, it was less than I had anticipated.

"Edward?" she asked again, more sure this time.

I could see myself reflected in her eyes. The reflected version was much different than I was used to seeing in a mirror. But it was correct. She was staring into my eyes, transfixed. To me it was obvious why I had been away for so long, not daring to let her see what I now was. Now she knew and there was no reason to hide, fearing that she had only cared for my previous self.

"Edward, your eyes are green!" Bella exclaimed, finally saying what had been on both our minds.

**I will be waiting for 2 reviews before I continue. Thank you!**

**ElSapoLoco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

BPOV

"I love you," I murmured, almost incoherent against Edward's chest. He had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his stony form.

"I love you, too," he echoed, sounding like he was off somewhere else. Edward's eyes, black from thirst, stared off at a blank wall; he was clearly lost in thought. For a moment I thought I saw his eyes flash a different color, but I must have been imagining things. Some trick of the moon light.

"I should go," he said, turning his face towards mine for a goodbye kiss. I obliged him, but he pulled away much too fast.

"Why are you going?" I asked. He had promised to spend every night, up to our wedding, with me. This was breaking the rules.

"I need to hunt. Jasper and Emmett are going tonight, and I thought I'd go, too. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh," I muttered, dejected at the thought of even one night alone.

Before I even had the chance to say anything else, he was gone.

The next morning my alarm clock went off earlier than I wanted it to. 8:00. Ugh. I looked around, expecting to see Edward sitting on the end of my bed or in the rocking chair by the window. Both were empty. Strange. Maybe he was running late and would be here by the time I got ready.

After I got out of the shower and dried myself off, I put on the clothes I had brought into the bathroom with me. Blue, for Edward. Quickly giving up my hair as a lost cause, I brushed my teeth and headed out of the bathroom, dirty pajamas in hand. Opening the door to my room, my face was already lit up with a smile, expecting Edward. The room was still empty. Dejectedly, I put my clothes in the hamper and went downstairs to see if Charlie had left yet.

Three hours later I found myself sitting on the couch, watching some football game. Charlie was next to me, having not had to work today. Every few seconds something would happen that I didn't understand and Charlie would cheer.

Edward hadn't come yet, and I was really starting to get worried. What if he had, somehow, gotten hurt? What if the Volturi had come for me? No, I told myself, I'd be dead if that was it. Still, there was no way I was going to sit here staring at the television until he came. Or didn't come.

"I'm going over to the Cullens'," I said, picking up my keys and heading for the door.

"Okay. Have fun!" Charlie was grinning from ear to ear, clearly thinking that Edward and I were in a fight.

To my surprise, I found the turn onto the Cullens' driveway on my first try. Driving up towards the big white house, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Alice must've seen me coming and told Jasper to make me calm. Fighting against it, I drove the last few yards and took the keys out of the ignition. Breathe in, breathe out. So what did I do if Edward wasn't here? Ask Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two **

**Carlisle's POV**

Sitting in the dark room, I could hear the slow, steady breaths coming from my first and favorite son. The breaths he now relied on.

"Edward, I really don't think Bella will care… She'll love you anyway," I said, fed up with the silence.

"You don't know that, and neither do I. I'm just going to stay here until you change me back.

"You won't be able to see her for at least years, then; you know how newborns are," I reasoned, trying to convince him. It wasn't working very well.

"We don't know that, either, Carlisle," Edward murmured, fighting with every fiber of his being against being human. Talk about being hypocritical.

We had set him up in a small apartment on the north side of Forks, in the only apartment building in the entire town. Edward had insisted on staying near Bella, but he refused to go see her.

"Carlisle, please don't tell anyone I'm here," Edward pleaded, louder than normal. His senses must be going haywire. Everything would seem abnormally quiet and out of focus.

"Alice will know," I whispered, realizing that I was now fighting for a lost cause; I could feel the pain filled expression crossing my face.

"I already talked to her. She won't say anything, not even to Jasper." Edward was shivering, feeling the cold for the first time in almost a century.

I sighed in defeat, nodding. "I should probably leave, then. So the rest of them don't worry."

"Of course." Edward was as courteous as ever.

**EdPOV**

As soon as Carlisle left, I fell back on the scratchy couch, exhausted. Tonight I would probably sleep for the first time in as long as I could remember… Next thing I knew, I was dreaming. For whatever reason, I could tell I was dreaming, but I wasn't willing to try and break out of it.

_I was kissing Bella. It wasn't like before, when I had to think about everything, making sure I wouldn't hurt her. Now I was free, using everything I had, and she wasn't screaming in pain. Then the magic broke. Bella pushed me away, hatred and disgust filling her deep brown eyes._

_"Bella!" I called after as she started to run away. She didn't turn back, stumbling away as fast as she could._

Gasping, I woke in the cool darkness of the rented space. My hands immediately flew to where a lamp would have been in my own room. Instead, they found a vase, and I knocked it over in my own clumsiness. Maybe I was like Bella now. Bella. My Bella. Would I every see her again? Not if I didn't become a vampire again. No, that wasn't true. I could see her right now, if I really wanted to. But what if she didn't want me anymore, didn't love me? Tears, real tears, began streaming down my face. I couldn't live through that.

She was obviously a lot stronger than I was, because she had lived when I had left her. I don't think I could. I would kill myself, and it would be a lot easier now. Maybe I should find out, just to see what my options were… No. I would wait until someone agreed to change me back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**APOV**

"Bella, I assure you, we don't know where Edward is," I said for the tenth time. Esme and Emmett nodded their agreement.

"Well, where's Carlisle?" asked Bella, desperate for anything we might know.

"He's been gone since early this morning. None of us saw him leave," Esme whispered, clearly more than a little worried. At least she knew that both of them could take care of themselves. Bella was convinced that something bad would happen to Edward and it would be her fault. Of course, I knew exactly where Edward was, but I couldn't tell Bella.

Edward had called me just a few hours ago. By that time I had already seen where he was, along with his changed appearance. I had agreed to tell no one, not even Jasper, against my better judgment. When he asked about Bella, I lied and said that I had had a vision that she wouldn't care about his change. I know she would love him anyway, but I had seen nothing and he knew it.

Coming back to the present, I saw Bella looking forlorn and worried

"Don't worry, Bella. He can take care of himself." I made an attempt at a smile, but I was a little worried myself. I couldn't tell what exactly was going to happen.

Bella nodded, turning to leave. "Okay," she stated, sounding as though she was holding back tears. Poor Bella. But surely Edward would be back in a few days…

**-Two weeks later-**

**CHPOV**

He left her again. All along they were both assuring me that he was here to stay, but I guess he changed him mind. Funny, I think he truly does love her. It's been two weeks, and Bella has completely given up on ever seeing him again. I think she thinks something happened to him, that he didn't choose to leave her, but I don't know. The game's on, but for once I'm not watching. I'm fuming. To tell her he loves her and just leave!

None of the Cullens know where he went; I made sure when she first sank into depression. As much as I hate Edward, I'd do anything to have him here right now. I haven't seen her outside her room in more than a week, and I only go up to make sure she eats. It scares me to see her like this. I never thought I'd say this, but I want him to come back, to be with Bella.

**BPOV**

He's gone. After all this, when I've agreed to marry him, and he's agreed to make me a vampire. Not that any of that matters anymore. I'll never get married, and someday, hopefully soon, I'll die. Maybe I'll speed that up, make it quicker. The phone ringing pulls me out of my reverie.

"Hello?" I was surprised that I had answered; any phone call not for Charlie had gone ignored. If Edward wanted to see me he would come here. The window was even left open, just in case.

"Bella? Oh, Bella! Thank god you answered. Don't you dare! You don't get to kill yourself just because Edward took a little vacation!"

"Alice, he's gone. He's not coming back. You and the rest of your family don't know where he went-"

"Bella, I do know." There was silence on both ends.

"Alice, if you're lying I'm going to kill myself immediately," I whispered after the longest pause I can ever remember hearing.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm not."

After a few more minutes of conversation, I knew exactly where I was going. I was slightly surprised that he had stayed that close, but I wasn't willing to let myself hope. In case I was right, and he was only there until his was ready to move on with him. Still, I couldn't help but feel the tiniest glimmer of hope.

"Dad?" I yelled, taking the stairs two at a time, not caring if I fell. There was no answer. He was probably surprised I was coming downstairs or speaking.

"Dad, I'm going out!" I yelled, grabbing my keys and jacket from their spot by the door.

"Oh, okay, Bells," he managed from where he was watching the game.

On the way across town I pushed my truck all the way up to sixty. _Calm down,_ I told myself. If I went there and he truly didn't want me, I didn't want to crash hard with depression. Realizing that I had arrived at the apartment building, I slammed my foot on the brake. With a screech of tires my truck came to a halt.

Breathing hard, I exited and slammed the door behind me. If Alice was lying… Summoning my courage, I buzzed the button that was numbered 207. Alice had told me that Carlisle brought supplies to Edward every night around this time. What could he possibly need? The door buzzed back, and I opened it with shaking hands. Tentatively I took the stairs one at a time, savoring my last speck of hope. Reaching the door, I took a deep breath and knocked.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- ElSapoLoco is an idiot

_AN- ElSapoLoco is an idiot. Hit her in the head with as many sharp sticks as you can find. I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating in nearly a year. There really is no excuse. So, if you never want to read anything I write again, I will most definitely understand. And, without further ado (besides the disclaimer), I give you chapter four._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**EPOV**

Carlisle should be here by now. What happened? Did someone get hurt? Or am I just overreacting to a mere fifteen minutes? Why did I ever think I wanted to be human again? This was torture. With no Bella, time was nearly frozen. Across the room, the door buzzed. Normally I would check to make sure it wasn't someone who had the wrong room, but, since Carlisle was late, I figured it had to be him.

Sighing, I crossed the room and buzzed back, letting him in. I only had to wait a moment before there was a knock on the door. Opening it, I let out an exclamation of surprise.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Finally managing to get the words out, I stood there like an idiot. After a moment with no reply from her, I turned to close the door again. I was right. She didn't want me.

"Edward?" At the sound of my name I turned. The shock written on Bella's face was no surprise to me. In fact, it was less than I had anticipated.

"Edward?" she asked again, more sure this time.

I could see myself reflected in her eyes. The reflected version was much different than I was used to seeing in a mirror. But it was correct. She was staring into my eyes, transfixed. To me it was obvious why I had been away for so long, not daring to let her see what I now was. Now she knew and there was no reason to hide, fearing that she had only cared for my previous self. Whatever she felt, I would know soon.

"Edward, your eyes are green!" Bella exclaimed, finally saying what had been on both our minds. Without even another moment for hesitation, she threw herself into my arms. "Edward, Edward, Edward," she repeated, over and over, making my name into a cadence. I heard a strange sound coming from somewhere, but then realized it was me, sobbing.

After a moment she was able to compose herself a little bit, and she turned to look at me. "Why did you leave again?" Bella demanded, looking a little angry now. Maybe she does want me after all.

"I didn't think you'd want me. I'm human. I'm different than I was before. I thought maybe after I couldn't protect you anymore that you wouldn't want me. That maybe you'd want to be with someone that could."

"Edward, you're an idiot. How could I not love you? Even as a human, you're perfect." Finally a smile came to grace my angel's face. Before I got a chance to argue more with her, she crushed her lips to mine. As a vampire, her kisses had always affected me, but never anything like this before. As a human, all of my emotions came to the front, pushing me to go further and pull her closer. Is this what Bella feels every time?

Bella broke away first, gasping for breath, but was back in little more than a second. Seeing as I couldn't hurt her anymore, I decided to try something. Opening my mouth a little bit, I ran my tongue over Bella's bottom lip, causing her to gasp. In surprise? Pleasure? Disgust? My thought process was cut short when she opened her own mouth to allow me access. As our tongues danced together, I noticed Bella shutting the door behind her and pushing me further into the room, until I could feel the couch right behind me.

**BPOV**

When Alice told me where to go, I have to admit that I let myself hope. Not for anything as good as this, though. Edward did still love me, and on top of that we were making out, something that we'd never been able to do before. When Edward ran his tongue over my lip, I was driven mad with lust. And when we hit the couch, I kept going, pushing him down onto it.

**APOV**

In the middle of our family meeting, a vision suddenly came to me. It was of Bella and Edward, and they most certainly were back together. I guess with Edward a human, they didn't have to worry about him hurting her while they, well, made up, but I hadn't expected anything like this, nor did I want to see it. However, as soon as it was gone I was bouncing out of my chair, yelling, "They're back together! Edward and Bella are back together!" My family all turned to me in surprise, all expressions turning to glee when they realized what I was saying.

Carlisle, however, looked a little grave. "Are you sure, Alice? What happened? How did she find him?"

"Well, I may have told her," I murmured sheepishly. "She was desperate. I had a vision of her killing herself! What was I supposed to do?"

Esme looked surprised. "And she is going to take him back? Just like that?"

"Of course she will," Jasper spoke up. "She loves him too much not to, and I think she knows that he loves her just as much. It's Edward having a hard time believing that she can love a 'monster' like him." Jasper smiled; the emotions had probably been a lot for him.

I can't wait to see them!

**EPOV**

Hours later, I woke from the light doze I had been in. Bella was cradled softly in my embrace, using one of my arms as her pillow. I couldn't keep my lips from her. Kissing up from her neck to her forehead, I created a pattern, often lingering on her lips. After a few more kisses, my angel woke from her sleep.

Smiling up at me, she asked, "Time for round two already?" The thought of that started to cloud my mind with lust, but I fought it back.

"No, it's time to get the humans home, where they belong. I might have a hard time getting into your room, though." I chuckled briefly at the thought, then started to stand and pulled Bella to her feet.

"Ugh. I feel like I need a shower. I think I'm coated in sweat," she murmured, following my lead and pulling on her clothes.

**BPOV**

As soon as we were both dressed again, I folded myself into Edward's arms and kissed him again. And again, and again. After two week's hiatus, I felt like I needed to make up for a lot. "Edward," I whispered against his lips, not wanting to leave this small room. We had to, though. Charlie probably had the entire police force out looking for me already. Sighing, I continued, "We had better go. Charlie's probably worried."

Edward smiled, not looking any happier to leave than I felt. At least he was back now. For good this time. "Bella, I swear, I will never leave you again. That was stupid. I love you, and you love me. I don't know why I thought my species could change that. It never did before," he added wryly.

I smiled up at him, whispering, "I know." Then I detached my arms from around him and began to exit the small living space, feeling much more alive than I had in weeks.

**EPOV**

Since I had no car anywhere near here, we had to take Bella's truck home. I planned on sneaking into her room later and staying there with her. From experience, I knew that Charlie didn't bother to check on her after he went to sleep. It shouldn't be too difficult.

When we reached her truck, I tried to go around to the driver's side, but Bella stopped me. "No way. You haven't been a human in 90 years now. There's no way you get to drive. Who knows how bad your reflexes are?" Bella smiled and pointed me back towards the passenger side.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But you have to let me drive eventually."

"Maybe after you've had more practice," she retorted, climbing in the truck and starting its roar.

Driving through town, I was amazed at how alive I felt. Never in all my years as a vampire had I felt like this; the only times I had ever been close were with Bella.

"Bella, keep your eyes on the road," I reminded her when I saw her glancing over at me every few seconds.

"I can't help it! You're back!" she exclaimed, once again taking her eyes off the road.

"Bella!" I screamed, only now noticing what we were driving towards. In just a few feet the road ended. At the end of it was a tree, which we were about to hit. Bella noticed it, but all she had time for was a short scream before the impact came.

**APOV**

"Carlisle! Get out to the intersection of 4th and Oak, now!" It may already be too late.


	6. AN

Hello, all.

Sorry 'bout the delay. However, I am not going to continue this or any other Twilight fanfics that I am writing. Breaking Dawn was a huge disappointment, and I have decided to work more on my original pieces.

If anyone wants to continue this story, just let me know. First come, first serve. I believe Wounds of the Flesh will be continued by TrapedInsideADream, but I have to ask her for sure. If it isn't, that will also be up for grabs. I will still beta for anyone who wants me to, but I will no longer post my own writing.

Adios,

ElSapoLoco


End file.
